


Thunder and Lightning

by Sei_Talmente_Bella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I love kagehina, M/M, My first Kagehina fic ughh, Rain, Thunder - Freeform, bad fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_Talmente_Bella/pseuds/Sei_Talmente_Bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to their troublesome behavior, Kageyama and Hinata are stuck locking up the gym after hours. While this wouldn't be a big deal any other night, the boys found themselves huddling together in a rain storm!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they're OOC I've never written the two of them before so ya. Oh and if you have any tips to improve my writing please leave me a comment!

A dark expanse of clouds hung in the sky, blocking the moon and any stars from shining down. The wind was both chilly and humid when it ran through Hinata's hair, sending a shiver up his spine. "Hey Kageyama, why'd you have to get us in trouble... now we have to walk home this late at night and I didn't bring my bike today!" Hinata grumbled.   
Kageyama scoffed. "You're the one who got us in trouble!" He retorted. Hinata frowned, his hands stiff at his sides. "Well whatever." He spat, mentally admitting that he was part of the problem. Kageyama's gaze shifted from the boy to the low clouds. "It looks like it's gonna rain." He thought aloud. Hinata looked up with a pout.  
"The one time I didn't bring my bike..." He whispered. Kageyama turned towards the gym, unsure whether or not he really locked the door, and tugged the gym's door as a precaution. The setter let out a heavy breath and turned back around, 'great', he thought to himself, feeling a cold drop of rain hit his nose.   
"We should jog then." He suggested, looking towards the nodding Hinata.

"You live pretty far away right?" Kageyama asked, hesitating to throw out his idea. He shifted his eyes towards Hinata, trying not to focus on him but more so his general area, for some reason unknown to him, unless he was playing volleyball he had trouble looking directly at the redhead. Hinata watched as Kageyama's eyes danced around his general direction before turning to look ahead as he curved around the parks corner. Hinata nodded. "Well since it's raining and I can't have you skipping practice's, you should come to my house till the rain stops." He said, struggling to spit out the words. Hinata stopped, shrinking back while covering his face with his thin forearm. "No way!" He screeched, accompanied by a clap of thunder and a downfall of rain. Hinata gasped, his heart stopping, he hated thunder with a passion.

The rain fell thicker now, drenching the boys quickly and thoroughly. Hinata grew alert, his eyes dancing around quickly for shelter. 'Ah! under the park tires!' Hinata thought, grabbing Kageyama's hand. Kageyama trembled, feeling his heart rate climb at the touch and stumbled after. The park the boys were now running to had a long row of hollow tires which kids could try to walk across or play under and provided adequate protection from rain. 

The two boys huddled inside the large tire's after making sure it was free of spiders and bee's and sighed in relief. The rain continued to pelt against the earth with booms of thunder and the occasional crack of lighting accompanying it. Hinata frowned, pulling off his jacket to reveal his completely soaked shirt. He pulled the white fabric off his chest and looked at Kageyama. "You don't mind if I take this off right?" He asked, trying his hardest not to start any sort of fight in the tire. Kageyama blushed. "O-of course not!" He shouted, feeling a rising heat in his entire being. Confused, Hinata tilted his head, shrugged and pulled the garnet off and slid his jacket back on, he'd rather not wear either of the two but his jacket was slightly dryer due to the material therefore he preferred that.

Another crack of thunder boomed above the boys, sending a noticeable jolt through Hinata and a twing of fear in Kageyama's heart. Embarrassed by his fear, Hinata held his head in his knee's to hide his red face. Kageyama took notice of this immediately, feeling sympathy for the boy. "H-hey, you're not scared are you?" Kageyama asked, touching the boys forearm. Hinata jumped lifting his face from his knees. His round cheeks were stained red and his eyes were slitted, giving Kageyama the idea that he'd been crying. Flustered Kageyama drew his hand back. "a-a-are you o-okay?" He stammered. Kageyama hated to admit it but he was beginning to understand why he could barely make eye contact with Hinata off the court, Hinata Shouyou was the cutest person he'd ever me in his life.   
'Ohmygod, I did not just admit he was cute... I mean, I'm not gay.' Kageyama thought to himself, not hearing Hinata's meek answer. "K-Kageyama...?" Hinata called, frowning. Kageyama snapped his eyes up to meet Hinata's, feeling a tremor in his heart. "Huh?" He asked, his eyes now noticing Hinata's outstretched hand. Hinata looked away, a red hue staining his features, and then shifted his gaze back on Kageyama. "I-I... don't really want to but will you hold my hand... I'm." Hinata sucked in a breath. "Scared." Kageyama blushed, hesitantly moving his larger hand to envelope Hinata's smaller one. Hinata scooted next to Kageyama, hoping he could warm his small body. A sneeze erupted from Hinata. "It's so cold out!" He exclaimed, rubbing his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. Kageyama sighed, taking off his almost dry jacket to reveal a perfectly dry long sleeve shirt underneath. "Take off your wet jacket." He commanded. Hinata frowned and opened his mouth in protest. "Just do it." Kageyama reinforced. Hinata pouted, slipping the wet jacket off and slid on Kageyama's. Kageyama blushed, unable to deny how ravenous his gaze on Hinata had been during the exchange. Hinata took Kageyama's hand again without hesitation and snuggled up to the boy, trying to ignore the loud booms of thunder that bellowed out from the sky.   
An hour had already passed and the storm was still raging on, preventing the boys from leaving and jamming their phones signals. Hinata was shaking next to Kageyama, unable to fall asleep as a deep fear seized his body. "Hinata. This is probably weird but..." Kageyama cleared his throat. "Do you maybe want me to hold you? I mean cause your shaking and-" Kageyama stammered awkwardly only to get cut off by Hinata. "O-ok." He mumbled, releasing Kageyama's hand. Kageyama moved his legs from the criss cross position and opened them for Hinata to sit. Hinata crawled into the space. "Is it ok, if I sit so that I'm facing you?" He asked, unable to look at him directly. Kageyama opened his mouth to reply, his voice being drown out by thunder as he watched Hinata flinch. Kageyama nodded, unsure of what the smaller boy had in mind.   
Hinata pulled Kageyama's back away from the wall and put one of his legs on both side's of Kageyama and sat between his legs before letting the other boys back rest against the wall. Hinata let his head rest against Kageyama's chest, trying to focus on his heart beat and not the thunder.  
"Kageyama..." Hinata whispered, looking up at the larger boy. "Your heart is beating fast."   
Kageyama blushed, and pushed Hinata's head back against his chest gently. "It's not like I'm making it on purpose." He grumbled, using all his bodily control to prevent himself from yelling.   
"IthinkIlikeyou." Hinata spat out at the speed of light, pushing his face into Kageyama's chest. Kageyama felt Hinata's death grip on his shirt and the pressure of his head on his chest but could not, for the life of him, process a response. His heart was practically stopped it was beating so fast and his head felt like it's only contents were air, his throat was dry and his palms were sweaty. Kageyama hesitated, moving his arms up to wrap around the small boy. Hinata looked up, his face dangerously close to Kageyama's, "Does that mean you like me back?" Hinata asked.   
Kageyama blushed, taking in the sound of the rain. "Y-Yeah." He answered. as the words dripped off his tongue he heard the rain grow lighter and lighter and then slow to a stop. What a coincidence. "I guess we can go now!" Hinata chirped as if he hadn't been petrified for the last hour and a half. Kageyama sighed, following Hinata as he climbed out from underneath the tires. "Hey. You didn't just say that... cause you were scared right?" Kageyama asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. Hinata frowned, jumping at Kageyama, forcing the black haired boy to catch him. "Nope." He chirped, moving at lightning fast speeds to peck Kageyama on the lips. Kageyama blushed, unsure how to even kiss back. Hinata pulled away. "Sorry." He said, scratching the back of his neck.


End file.
